


8 Days To Say GoodBye (Yamaguchi x Tsukishima)

by BokuAkaIsLife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 8 days left to live, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Final Goodbye's, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Haikyuu - Freeform, Incurable disease, Karasuno, Mainly Tsukkiyama, Manga & Anime, Men Crying, Multi, Tearjerker, Volleyball, Yamaguchi dies, Yaoi, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuAkaIsLife/pseuds/BokuAkaIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, and I'm going to die in 8 days. I have only 8 days to say goodbye to everyone that I love, to play as much volleyball as possible. To do the last things on my bucket list, gulping down the fear that screamed at me to run-- to hide. I gave a broken smile to the doctor "thank you for trying" I whispered, flinching as my voice cracked."</p><p>Yamaguchi was diagnosed with a condition, he has only 8 days left to live. 8 days left to tell the people he loves goodbye. 8 days. 8 people he wants to tell most.</p><p>How will they react? How will each day be spent? How will he cope?</p><p>(Also posted on Wattpad, DeviantArt & Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Days To Say GoodBye (Yamaguchi x Tsukishima)

*Yamaguchi's P.O.V*  
The distant sound of voices. The sounds all around were blocked out, almost as though I was sitting in water. Like I was drowning. My eyes were wide, my shaky breath leaving my parted lips in broken pants. The words repeated in my head like an echo.  
  
_"You're going to die"_  
  
A choked sob. A sudden wail. My mother on the floor, crouched over and screaming towards the Heaven's. Cursing her beloved God for the news we had just received.  
  
My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, I'm a 15 year old Volleyball player. I'm 5'10.5, 63 kg's and in optimal health. Well-- aside from the fact that my life is going to come to an end in over a week. My chest tightened in a burning sensation, my lips parted and horror filled eyes locked on the papers in front of me. The blood tests, the results, my fate.  
  
My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, and I'm going to die in 8 days. I have only 8 days to say goodbye to everyone that I love, to play as much volleyball as possible. To do the last things on my bucket list, gulping down the fear that screamed at me to run-- to hide. I gave a broken smile to the doctor "thank you for trying" I whispered, flinching as my voice cracked.  
  
  
I stood from my seated position, making my way over to my mother. Placing my hands on her trembling shoulders, her head lifted and she turned to face me. Her light mascara had run, dark tear stains running down her cheeks, her jaw was clenched tightly.  
  
"Hey, mum. I'm okay, really! Let's not spend this time being sad okay? The last thing I want to see is your smiling face, so smile for me mum. Mum?", tears flew down her face rapidly as she dove forward. Her arms around my neck as she pulled me to her "Tadashi!" she wailed.  
  
Relaxing in her arms, I wrapped my arms around her middle - burying my nose in her neck. My heart clenched and unclenched painfully in my chest. "It's not fair Dashi! You're my baby, my baby boy. You don't deserve this, anything but this! Please doctor-- please do something! Why are you just standing there? DO SOMETHING!" she screeched.  
  
 

 

I took my mother by her shoulders, pushing her to arms length so I could see her face. "Mama, it's okay. There's nothing they can do now. Let's go home, mum", I placed my hands under her elbows and assisted her to stand. She slumped against me as my dad and I escorted her to the car.

 

 

  
**Day 1: Hinata Shouyou**  
 

I had spend all of yesterday with my family, talking about things. Doing the things I loved - they were trying to distract me from my imminent fate. I took a deep breath as I gripped the door to the gym, slowly sliding it to the side and stepping inside.

All heads turned to me, I hadn't shown up for school for a week. A week before the appointment and the day that I was was told the truth. With a nervous gulp, I took a tentative step forward. "Hey! Where have you been, Yamaguchi?" came the deep voice of our Captain, Daichi.

I let out a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand "I was feeling a little under the weather, but I'm okay now! All I want to do is play volleyball so-- can we?". The raven haired male cocked his head to the side at my enthusiasm but nodded "of course, that's what the team's for". He gestured behind him to the centre of the gymnasium.

The light streaming onto the net like a spot light, illuminating and reflecting the polished floors. I bit my lip as I let my bag off of my shoulder, it slid down the side of my leg, falling into a puddle of fabric on the floor. I raced towards on side of the net, my black "Karasuno" jacket flapping behind me - like the feather's of a crow.  
 

~*~*~*~*~  
 

Sweat made it's tickling trail down my forehead, sliding passed my eye, dripping off of my cheekbones and onto my jaw. Collecting with other drops and eventually dripping onto the floor, the squeaking of trainers on the waxed floors. The sound of heavy breathing "again" I whispered.

The other's blinked in shock turning to face me, I fixed my stance. My feet shoulder width apart, knees bent and hands balled at my sides "AGAIN". Shocked expressions melted to grins "you got it".

I dove to the right, clasping my hands together as I moved to receive the ball. I let out a grin, the light from the windows lining the ceiling poured onto the ball, I fell into my vision almost as though in slow motion. Just as it made contact with the flesh on my arms, a sharp pain surged through me. My heart clenching tightly "Gack--" I sputtered, my arms jolted, sending the ball shooting up and straight back down on my chest.

 

The wind was knocked out of me as I was thrown backwards, I let out a groans and grunts, yelps and wails as I was thrown back. My back coming into harsh contact with my chest, my lungs compressing my heart further. I went limp as my energy depleted, my head falling forwards, my chin resting on my chest.

"Yamaguchi!" came distant yells. Drowned out by the straining beating of my heart, my team mates-- no, my family. Rushed to my side, screaming my name to get a reaction. I reached forward, fingers twitching and shaking from my lack of energy. I grasped the shirt of the person closest, balling the fabric of their collar in my hands and yanking them towards me.

My lips right next to their ear, I breathed shakily "I-I'm dying" my whisper was so quiet, I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't heard my voice. The person reeled back, eyes wide with horror. Bright golden/brownish eyes staring down at my weakened figure. Hinata.

"W-what?" he whispered, I lifted a finger to my mouth and shook my head. He mustn't tell anyone else - that's something I have to do on my own.

As Daichi and Sugawara assisted me to stand, I glanced over to the short ginger male "Yamaguchi?" he whimpered.

1 down. 7 to go.  
 

  
**Day 2: Sawamura Daichi**  
 

I was assisted home by my captain after the incident, Daichi had assured Suga that it was all right for the male to go home. As his knuckles worked on the wood of my front door, I leaned against him - my eyelids as heavy as lead. The door pulled open slowly, and soon came a soft gasp.

My mother swung the door open, ushering us inside. She stumbled as she guided Daichi upstairs and to my room, the captain laid me down on the bed as my mother pulled the cover's over me. I closed my eyes with a sigh of relief as I melted into the soft mattress.

"Please-- stay here with him. I know it's a lot to ask but-", Daichi cut my mother off "it's fine Mrs. Yamaguchi, I'll stay with him until he wakes up". She let out a sigh of relief "thank you, you're a kind boy", my mother rushed over. Pressing her lips to my forehead, filling my chest with warmth before she scurried off.

Daichi pulled the chair from my computer desk and set it beside the bed, taking a seat on it "what did you say to Hinata?" he whispered. I peeked my eyes open "I'm..." I trailed off, my voice faltering as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

He let out a sigh and leaned back, crossing his arms "get some sleep Yamaguchi, I'll ask again when you wake up". As if his words had flipped a switch inside of me, I was out like a light.  
 

~*~*~*~*~  
 

A soft light hitting my eyelids, a faint warmth painting my features. The light ticklish sensation as my eyelashes brushed my cheeks, I let out a groan and slowly cracked my eyes open. Blinking away the blurriness, watching as the blobs soon formed shapes.

My hairs stood on end, sending shudders down my spine as I felt as though I was being watched. Glancing to the side briefly, a sitting figure caught my attention. I glanced away, before letting out a yelp and pulling the blankets up to cover my clothed chest.

Sawamura sat on the same chair he had been sitting in all night, in the same position, with the exact same expression. He was certainly scary sometimes. I panted heavily, clutching the fabric over my heart tightly "S-! You scared me".

He clenched his jaw "so, what did you say to Hinata that got him so frightened, hm?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. I bit my lip and leaned my head back against the headboard "D-Daichi", he tensed slightly at my use of his first name, but he didn't call out on it. "I went to the doctor the day before yesterday, because I was feeling sick".

 

He nodded and hummed, he knew that I was sick. Hence my week long break from school "t-they told me something" I gulped. The Captain leaned forward, noticing my tone "...it's not just a cold, is it?" he asked, his voice wavering in the slightest.

I kept my eyes locked on my lap, as I twiddled my thumbs. An overwhelming nervousness draping itself over me "I'm--" I took a deep breath "I'm dying Daichi" I whispered. My voice cracking with a pitiful whimper, he went rigid "tell me this is just a joke. That you're not serious, this is a very cruel joke Yamaguchi" he warned.

I bit my lip and shook my head, my eyes brimming with tears "h-...how long do you have?" his voice had stooped to a whisper "7 days". He shot up out of the chair, the back of his knees coming into contact with the chair. Knocking it onto it's back "A week?! You only have a week?!".

 

I flinched at his tone, I could feel the anger pooling around him. His hands clenched and unclenched as he attempted to contain his anger. "This isn't fair at all", biting down on my tongue - I nodded once again. He let out a sigh of relief, the side of the bed dipping as he sat beside me "is that why you were so vigorous in training yesterday?".

"I love volleyball Sawamura, I love it so much. It's the only thing I'm somewhat decent at. If I don't have a lot of time...I want to spend it doing the things I love".

"So...only Hinata and I know?" he whispered, I bit my lip. My stomach fluttering in nervousness as I nodded, it seemed the captain was doing much more speaking than I. The raven haired male turned away, not daring to face me. His shoulders trembled as he tensed every muscle in his body - trying to process the news he was met with.

 

With a gulp, hesitantly he turned around to face me. His eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face, sending a wave of relief flooding over me "all right then, let's make this week the best we can. Tadashi".

Daichi had spent the rest of the day with me, he had taken me around to my garden so he could show me a few extra techniques for volley ball. I could see the lingering sadness in his eyes, both of us knew it wasn't much use teaching me these things - it's not like I had a future that I could make use of these things with.

My arms were red and arching from the receiving I had done, sweat making it's sticky way down the side of my face. My shirt sticking uncomfortably to my body. I let out an exhausted grin, turning to face my captain "thank you Sawamura! Today was-- great" I let out a deep sigh. The sun was already setting, casting a mix of warm colours across the sky - orange to purple.

Light clouds drifting their way across the atmosphere, Daichi let out a sigh of his own. This one seeming much more unenthusiastic than my own, "we're all really going to miss you Yamaguchi, it won't be the same without you". I smiled at his words, placing my hands behind my back and locking my fingers together.

My heart warmed at the words, a weight lifting off of my shoulders "Thank you Daichi, for making one of my last days really happy".  
 

  
**Day 3: Sugawara Koushi**  
 

Daichi had made his way home after a worried phone call from his mother, with sad goodbye's, he left the premises. The setting sun beat down of my worn form, sweat dripping onto the grass - heating the back of my neck as my head was lowered.

The vigorous physical activities had done a number on my lungs, they convulsed, compressing my heart and sending a frightening pain - jolting throughout my body. My vision blurred as the illuminated scenery around me was slowly melting into one large haze, the sounds of passing cars and my neighbour's dogs barking, slowly faded.

The distant sound of squeaking hit my dormant ears, a loud slam following. The sound of footsteps, the grass crunching between their light feet. Thin arms wrapped themselves around my trembling frame, allowing my weight to slump against them.

A clumsy journey into the house, and up the stairs was over in around 5 minutes. I was pushed forward gently, my body collapsing forwards - a soft pile of blankets cushioned my fall. I allowed the fabric to mould around me, my heavy eyelids coming to a close as I took in the familiar scent of my own shampoo. I was in my room. On my bed.

 

I was shifted into a comfortable position, the blankets draped over me. The sweet scent of my mother's perfume wafted towards my nose. The corners of my lips twitched, raising into a tired smile.

  
The comforting smell of my mother lulled my aching heart, there was a soft pressure on my forehead. As she placed a loving kiss to my head "my baby boy" she whispered, her gentle fingertips brushing the hair from my face "sleep, my little Angel". She backed away from the bed, the door coming to a close after a few moments.

As soon as the lock made a familiar clicking noise, signalling that the door was closed, my mind shut off and my subconscious came into play. I feel asleep.  
 

~*~*~*~*~  
 

My eyes opened slowly as there was a delicate knock on the wood of my bedroom door, my chest no longer ached and my vision had cleared. The lack of pain sent the feeling of euphoria flooding through my system, "come in" I whispered. My voice raspy as it hadn't been used since the previous day.

Rolling myself onto my back, I placed my hands by my sides, pushing myself up to lean against the head board with a grunt. "Easy there, don't push yourself", I blinked, the voice was certainly unexpected. Too deep to be my mother, and too high pitched to be my father.

I turned my head to face the door way, with one hand stuffed in black sweat pants and the other held in the air. Index finger and middle finger raised in a peace sign, eyes closed and a grin spread across his pale face "yo" . Sugawara Koushi. A.k.a Setter. A.k.a Sugamama.

 

Definitely the most gentle of the volleyball club, and most caring. Hence the nickname, Sugamama. "Sugawara!" I called in surprise, he stepped in and closed the door behind him "sorry to intrude, I wanted to check up on you. That was a rather nasty accident in practice. Daichi seemed rather down when we talked on Skype so... here I am!" he chirped. Plopping himself down in the chair beside my bed.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to cause you any trouble by coming here", the grey haired male sighed and held up his hand "stop with that modest talk Yama! I came here because I was worried, your mother said you were still sick?". His eyebrows peaked upwards in concern.

 

I bit my lip "u-uh...I'm guessing Sawamura hasn't told you anything?", Suga closed his eyes and shook his head "he just said you weren't feeling well, is all". I let out a deep sigh, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. My hair cushioned the blow as my head landed against the wood of my headboard.

"Is it serious? Have you got the flu?" the Setter asked in worry, "n-no, it's-- it's more serious than that" I whispered. He scooted the chair closer "I'm listening". His tone had a wary undertone "Suga I'm--" I took a shaky breath. "I have a disease".

He was silent for a few minutes "...go on" his tone, which was once perky, had now stooped to one of disappointment. "I don't have that long left", I continued. He let out a forced laugh "right, right. Very funny, Yamaguchi", he chuckled. I bit my lip once more, speechless. For what could one say in a situation like this?

 

I could hear a rustling of fabric, the bed dipped slightly. Suga was crouched forward, his arms crossed and resting on the bed. His head in his arms, he leaned on my bed - the picture of grief. "No" he whispered, "this can't happen Yamaguchi, it just can't", his voice cracked pitifully.

Hesitantly, I reached over - placing my hand on his shoulder "don't worry Suga, I'm not scared. My last days will be spent surrounded by people I love, I won't regret a thing". He buried his face into his hands further, his shoulder trembling slightly. But it wasn't for the same reason as Daichi's.

I could hear the faint sound of a drip, and then another. Droplets hit the floor slowly, the quiet hiccup that came from the older male told me all I needed to know. The droplets were the sound of tears hitting the floor, I took a shaky breath as I tried to gulp down the lump building in my own throat.

 

I sat there silent whilst I let Suga let the tears of his shock fall, it wasn't long until the sniffling came to an end and the dripping noise was no more. He wiped at his face with the back of his sleeve "sorry about that I was just--", I smiled and shook my head "it's okay Suga, I understand. It's okay to cry".

He stood from the chair, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and placing his hand on my shoulder "no matter what, Yamaguchi. We'll make the last days of your life, that best you could have".  
 

  
**Day 4: Asahi Azumane**  
 

The day with Sugawara passed quickly, spent with laughs and care with the male. A day I will treasure. Another exhausted night had passed, 4 days had passed since the diagnosis. Which means I have 4 days left. The thought sent fear running through my veins. Just to think-- in 4 days I'll die.

My life will be over, I'll cease to exist. All of my memories, all my happy times and bad times will be gone. There will be nothing left of me but the memories people will have of me. I tried not to think about it, tried to be reminded of the things in life that brought me joy instead of this relentless fear.

The walls of my room were growing suffocating, my body urged to see the sunlight. Feel it upon my skin, breathe in the fresh spring air. Slipping out of bed, the bottoms of my pyjama pants pooled around my feet. Quickly grabbing some clothes from the closet, I changed.

 

My actions were rushed as I was desperate to leave the building and be free. Rushing down the stairs as I pulled my jacket over my shoulders, I skidded down the hall. Stumbling towards my mother, taking her by the upper arms gently - I pressed my lips to her cheek "I'm going out for a bit! I'll be back before dark".

Before I gave her a chance to reply, I was already zooming down the hall and out of the house. As soon as the warmth of the sun hit my face, the wind blew through my hair.

"Yamaguchi?" came a familiar voice, I blinked in surprise. Waking myself from the bliss of the sunlight and turning to face the voice. Standing just a little ways left to my fence was none other than the intimidating softie, Asahi. He looked behind me and at my house "you live here?" he questioned, taking a step towards the fence.

 

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly "Uh...yeah, and what about you? Why are you here?" I questioned, he cleared his throat and glanced away, eyes lowered to the ground "m-my grandma lives around here, I was just visiting her". That was our Asahi, as timid as usual.

I walked closer to the fence, placing my hands on the flat brown wood "I just needed some fresh air" I whispered - mainly to myself, though I'm certain he heard. "A-...Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale?" the brunette asked worriedly "I'm fine! I've just been a little tired lately..." I trailed off.

 

I dropped my head with a sigh "s-sorry Asahi, I can't lie to you. I'm not okay" I whispered, "I'm not okay at all", I flickered my gaze upwards. Asahi's expression held concern and fear for what might come next "remember when I was missing for a week? I went to the doctor and-- I got some bad news".

The long haired male sucked in a sharp breath of realization "Asahi... I'm dy--" "don't say it!" he cut me off. His hands were balled up at his sides so tightly that his knuckles turned white "p-please don't say it" he repeated, this time quieter.

He lowered his head, thin strands of brown hair falling into his face "it's not--" his voice hitched "it's not fair". I stepped to the side, pushing the gate door open and stepping onto the street, walking up to the male I placed my hand on his shoulder "don't worry Asahi, I'm not scared. I accept it, I'm okay -- honestly"

 

His jaw clenched as he rose his head to face me "I'll make sure of it Yamaguchi-- I'll make sure that whatever time you have is as happy as we can make it". I have a wide grin "thank you, Asahi!"  
 

  
**Day 5: Tanaka Ryuunosuke**  
 

Day 5. The fifth day. Which meant only 3 days left. And only 4 people left to tell. And I knew where I was going to find one. I took a deep breath as I stared up at the glass building - the gym, I was going to find one person here, and possibly one of the hardest people to tell.

I stepped into the building, crinkling my nose as the smell of sweat and excessive air cleaner hit my nose. I scanned the many machines, and the various men using them. I let out a thinking hum before I made my way to the changing rooms, before I could step in, surely enough there he was. Right at the entrance, with only sweat pants and a towel around his neck, he laughed boisterously.

"Tanaka!" I called, placing my hand on the wall of the entrance. I really didn't want to go in with all those naked men, he perked and looked over in my direction. A grin spread across his face "Heeeey! Yamaguchi!" he made his way over with his arms spread out "what's up? What are you doing here?".

 

As he reached me he placed his hands on his hips, "I have something important to say, can we go outside?" I asked meekly. He rose a brow in confusion but shrugged "I'll grab my shirt, one sec".

 

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I took a deep breath of the fresh air, Tanaka let out a laugh "you're weird man, what are you doing?". Not bothering to open my eyes I felt the corners of my lips twitch "enjoying the smell of fresh air before time runs out" I whispered.

"What are you on about? Have you been taking something?" he took a step forward, his head turned to the side in the slightest, one of his eyes wide. "It hasn't been easy for me to say these past 5 days, but I've had to say it quite a lot", he gave a nervous chuckle this time "come on Yama, you're freaking me out".

"3 days left, Tanaka" I whispered, "I only have 3 days" I opened my eyes and turned to face him "that's what I told Hinata in the gym, that's why he was so horrified". He paused, his lips parted in shock and his eyes wide. It wasn't long until he threw his head back, clutching his stomach as large bouts of laughter flew from his lips.

 

I let out a silent sigh as I waited for the laughter to cease, as he could tell that I wasn't laughing along with him - the laughter died down. I lowered my gaze to the ground as he wiped the laughter induced tears from my eyes "that was a good one" he panted.

Tanaka went rigid when he saw my expression "you can't be serious" he mumbled, I bit my lip and turned my head to the side "you're dying?" his voice wasn't loud, it wasn't filled with positivity like it always was. "You're dying?" his voice cracked, it wasn't like him at all.

I turned to face him with a weak smile, nodding my head "God Yama, I'm so sorry--". I chuckled and shook my head "don't worry, I wish the other's had laughed too, makes this feel a lot better than it really is". Tanaka ran over, throwing his arms around me with a loud wail "I'm gonna miss you man!".

 

I tensed in surprise, the corners of my lip twitched up in a smile as I pat his back "thank you Tanaka, I'm hoping there will be an after life so I can have the chance to miss you too".

"Hey Tanaka? Do you know where I'll be able to find Nishinoya? I think I'm going to tell him next..." I mumbled, "well I know that tomorrow he's going to be at the park - there's a basketball court where he likes to practice his volleyball".  
 

  
**Day 6: Nishinoya Yuu**  
 

The dried leaves crumpled under my weight, I turned my head to scan there area. There were many courts in this park, how could I possibly know where he was? "ROLLIIIIING THUNDEEEEER!!!" came a distant yell. I blinked in surprise before the corners of my lips tugged up as I chuckled.

I jogged off in said destination, making sure not to go to fast and wear myself out. I was definitely a lot weaker now, I had much less energy. So I had to be careful when moving about, I panted heavily as I managed to spot a volleyball flying into the air, and a boisterous cheer followed.

I followed the ball as it made it's downwards fall, there stood Nishinoya, crouched down low with his arms together to recieve the ball "Nishinoya Senpai!" I called. He stopped, head perked at the sound of his name, upon seeing me a grin spread across his face and he lift his hand high into the air - waving frantically "Hey! Yamaguchi!".

 

I made my way over, stopping in front of him "what brings you here?" he asks, tucking the volleyball under his arm "I'm-- leaving in 2 days, I came here to say goodbye". He jaw dropped and the ball slipped from under his arm, bouncing lightly on the floor before rolling away.

"Why? Were we not good enough for you? Why are you leaving us?" he asked - his head lowered a shadow casting over his face and hiding his expression. His hands were balled, clutching the fabric of his shorts tightly "I don't want to leave Nishinoy Senpai, I want to stay here, I don't--" I gulped. My eyes falling to the ground, I gulped passed the lump in my throat blinking away the burning in my eyes.

Nishinoya rose his head "then why are you leaving, Yamaguchi?", I bit my lip and lifted my gaze, struggling to focus it on the shorter male "because there's no cure". His brows furrowed in confusion "no cure? For what?" - I took a shaky breath, clutching my shirt over my heart "I have a condition Nishinoya, that's why I can't play volleyball anymore, that's why I'm leaving".

"Because I'm dying"

Nishinoya froze, eyes wide and fingers twitching "y-you're kidding" he whispered, "I wish I was Senpai". "This is-- it can't be...Yamaguchi-- why you?" he whispered. He reached forward - clutching my hands tightly "Senpai is here for you Yamaguchi! Every step of the way! Come on! We'll get our last ice cream together, okay? I'll pay" a saddened smile crossed his face.

I gave my own hurt smile "thank you Nishinoya senpai, I'd love that".

 

  
**Day 7: Kageyama Tobio**  
 

I waved Ukai goodbye as I stepped out of his shop, I had just told the coach who was much more upset than I had expected. He struggled to prevent his tears from falling, but the adult was supportive, and incredibly empathetic towards me. It was the kind of reassurance I needed.

I slid the door closed "Yamaguchi?" came a familiar voice, I perked and rose my brows in surprise. Staring at the male in front of me "Kageyama!" I sputtered in shock. He glanced down at my hands, noticing they were without shopping "what are you doing here?".

I glanced behind me and at the building "I just had to talk to Ukai about something-- actually, I'm glad I ran into you, I need to tell you too". The raven haired male glanced around before raising a thin brow "what is it?", he was most likely checking to see if Tsukishima was around to see if he was being pranked or something.

 

I pursed my lips and fiddled with my fingers in nervousness, shuffling closer "this isn't-- easy for me to say but..." I trailed off. I couldn't bare to look at him - we hadn't exactly been friendly in the past. Who knows if he'd even believe me?

"You probably don't even believe me but-- I'm sick Kageyama, I've very sick" I whispered "I can tell, you look really pale. You need to rest, we need you for volleyball". Despite knowing he wasn't so much concerned for me, that he just wanted to play volleyball perfectly, but it still warmed my heart to hear the male say such a thing to me.

I felt a smile tug at my lips "I wish I could have the time to rest more, but I don't unfortunately" I sighed. Closing my eyes "what do you mean? There's plenty of time. You skipped school this week, and you skipped practice all week. So this better be a good excuse".

I gave a light chuckle "This illness I have, it's more serious than you think", I opened my eyes - glancing up at him through my lashes. His brows furrowed in confusion as he thought my words over, his eyes widened in realization after a few moments. His lips parting in shock - his eyes glistened with an unreadable emotion "how...how long?" he whispered.

" A day...maybe two" I whispered, he clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists "why are you telling me this? I don't-- dammit" he huffed. Staring of to the side, glaring at the ground "maybe you don't think so, but I consider you my friend - you deserve to know why I can't be part of the team anymore".

 

He took a step closer "Volleyball-- won't be the same without you. Karasuno will miss you". He cleared his throat, his cheeks a light shade of pink. I smiled wide, I knew that was his way of saying he would miss me "thank you Kageyama, it means the world to me".  
 

  
**Day 8: Tsukishima Kei**  
 

I gulped as I stared at the door, balling and unballing my clammy hands. The door pulled open quickly, there stood the tall blonde male, an unamused expression on his features, one of his brows raised "were you going to stand there all day or were you planning to knock at some point?".

I gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of my neck "sorry Tsukki, can I come in?", he sighed and stepped to the side - allowing me entry. I stepped into the house, smiling as the familiar scent hit my noise - the welcoming warmth, this was definitely my second home.

"Can we go to your room? I need to talk to you about something" he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the blonde lead me to his room.

 

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it "you're sick right?" he asked. I blinked in surprise staring up at him "how did you--?", Tsukishima rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue "don't be ridiculous, it's obvious. You're pale, you're worn out even though we live so close to each other, you've got the cold sweats. Just what exactly do you have?".

I bit my lip and glanced to the side, pushing off of the wall and meeting him in the centre of the room "it's a disease" I whispered "the doctor said I was born with it, it grew over times. They said-- it's why I've never been that strong, why I've never had good stamina. All because of this condition, this life sucking disease" I huffed to myself.

"I'm dying Tsukki, it's killing me" I whispered, lifting my chin and staring up at him "how long do you have?" he asked. I gulped and tore my eyes away from him "today is my last day. I just...I had to tell you before--".

"And how are you with all of this?"

I blinked in surprise at his question, no one-- no one had asked me that since the diagnosis. How was I handling this? How was I dealing with everything after being faced with the fact that today could be my last day alive?

Tsukishima clicked his tongue "dammit Tadashi, have you even cried?". I clenched my jaw, reaching forward and clutched his shirt in my hands tightly. The fabric and crumpling in my hands, "I'm dying Tsukki! I'm going to be gone! I won't exist anymore!" I clenched my jaw tightly, my brows pulled up in sadness.

A lump grew in my throat, tears burning at my eyes. And for the first time in eight days I didn't blink them away, I let them fall, I let them drip down my cheeks. Dripping onto the floor, Tsukishima showed no reaction, I let out a choked sob. My chest aching, burning with the desperate need to cry out.

 

Kei let out a sigh, pressing his hand to the back of my head and pulling my head towards him. My forehead landed on his chest, just the push I needed to start bawling. Tears streamed freely down my cheeks, my eyebrows pulled up in pain as I gave out loud wails.

I could hear the steady beating of his heart beneath my head "K-K-Kei" I sobbed "shut up Tadashi, just cry for now". I released his shirt, resorting to wrapping my arms around his thin waist and burying my face in his chest.

His long slender fingers combed through my hair, the fingertips of his other hand brushed against my cheek before stopping at my chin - tilting my head up. My eyes widened through my tears, his orbs were glistening, glistening with tears. Tsukki was showing an emotion other than bitter amusement. He looked pained, upset, afraid. He didn't look like Tsukishima at all.

His bottom lip trembled, before he dove forward. I let out a muffled squeak of surprise when his lips crashed against my own. His brows were furrowed in desperation, my trembling fingertips clutched the shirt on his back as I relaxed against his touch. Closing my eyes and tilting my head to the side and pressing back against his lips to reciprocate the kiss.

He pulled away quickly before the kiss could go any further, pressing his forehead against my own as he let out a shaky breath "I--" I stuttered "if tonight is your last night on Earth, spend it with me. Tadashi, don't be anywhere but by my side.

I sucked in a shaky breath before leaning up and sealing my lips against his own "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else".  
 

~*~*~*~*~  
*Author's P.O.V*  
 

Rain poured down from the heaven's, showering the black clothes humans in the Earth's tears. There they stood, weeping. Hearts filled with pain and grief, they stared down at the stone cold slab. The freshly dug dirt, the flowers laid on the ground in front of the stone.

Yamaguchi's stone.

After a night filled with Tsukishima's passion, Tadashi had slipped away in his sleep, a smile on his lips as the last moments in his life was spent with the person he loved most. Tsukishima stared down at the grave, his hands balled into fists and his head lowered. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, blood dripping from the wounds that it created.

Tears flew freely from his eyes, masked by the rain falling and drenching him. His shoulder shook from his tensed muscles.

Nishinoya sat on his knees on the ground, he was leaned over, clutching the grass tightly in his hands. His jaw clenched tightly as he hiccuped. Tanaka sat next to him on his knees, his knuckles coated in dirt and blood as he sent repeated punches to the ground. With each blow a strangled grunt came from his throat. He didn't hide his loud sniffles and occasional sobs. Asahi had his head lowered as he placed a hand on Nishinoya's shoulder.

Sugawara bit his trembling lip, as he leaned to the side. Daichi held out his arm, wrapping it around Sugawara's shoulder. An unreadable expression on his face as his hid his face in the dampened silver tufts of Koushi's hair.

Hinata let out a loud wail, turning to the side and wrapping his arms around Kageyama's torso tightly. Burying his face in the male's chest. The raven haired male tensed before letting out a silent whimper and wrapping his arms around Hinata. Lowering his head to rest the top of his head on the ginger haired male's head.

The 8 days weren't enough.

A century with the male wouldn't be enough.

And with those 8 days spent, he left a trail of a hundred broken hearts behind him.


End file.
